Les fruits de la passion
by Djehra
Summary: Dernier chapitre en ligne. Fin du combat. Tendre baiser de fin. C'est une fin signé Djehra! :
1. Une belle fleur

Auteur : Djehra

E-mail : 

Titre : Les fruits de la passion.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas a moi, mais j'en fais ce que je veux, na !!! XD

Autre : Eh oui, ma première fic Digimon, il fallait bien que ca arrive ! XD Alors soyez indulgents, please ! Je sais, il est court, mais c'est parce qu'il n'est que le premier d'une longue série !

Les pensées de Kayane sont soulignées et celles de Kari _en italique_.

**Fleur** :jeune femme

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 : **Une belle **fleur**

Le professeur entra dans la salle de cours. La cloche sonna, intimant aux élèves d'entrer en cours en silence et immédiatement. Dans cette classe, il n'y avait que des garçons, mis a part la jeune Kari. Mais elle s'en moquait : elle avait réussi le concours d'entrée en école d'aptitudes spécifiques et en était fière. Elle s'assit au premier rang, face au bureau, attendant que le professeur ne fasse l'appel et se présente a cette clase. C'était la rentrée. Le professeur se leva. C'était une jolie brune avec des yeux vifs et amusés. Elle commença d'un ton clair :

« Professeur : Akaya ?

-Présent

Professeur : Ahumi ?

-Présent

Professeur : Byankijudo ?

-Présent.

.....ect...

Professeur : Kamiya ?

-Présente.

«Prfesseur : Konomi :

-Présent

.....ect...

Professeur : Sékuji ?

-Présent.

Professeur : Bon, vous êtes tous là C'est très bien ! Moi je m'appelle.... »

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée du directeur, un homme assez grand et gros et chauve. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille timide qui détournait le regard. Elle avait des cheveux très longs et noisette –ils semblaient lui arriver aux genoux- et la peau bronzée claire. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé et un haut rose très clair a demi caché sous un chemisier blanc vaporeux.

« Directeur : Melle Nokoji, je vous présente Miss Nihino, une nouvelle élève qui vient des Etats-Unis.

Nokoji : Bien Mr le directeur. Les élèves, je vous présente.......ou plutôt, présente toi !

Directeur : Elle ne comprends pas le japonais....désolé...

Nokoji : Ah...ok. Can you introduce yourself?

??:Of course, teacher! Hello, I'm Kayane Nihino, I lived in the States, and now I live in Tokyo. I've seventeen years old.

Nokoji: Thanks Kayane. Les élèves, faites lui un bon accueil s'il vous plait!

Un garçon : Mais on a rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit !!!

Kari : Oh, tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas l'anglais !!!

Le garçon : Non, je ne le comprends pas, et alors ?!?

Kari : Ben tu devrais !!!

Le garçon : Parce que tu comprends toi ?!?

Kari : Bien sûr !

Nokoji : Alors peux-tu leur traduire Kari Kamiya ?

Kari : Bien sur Elle a dit « Bonjour, je m'appelle Kayane Nihino, je vivais aux Etats-Unis et maintenant je vis à Tokyo. J'ai 17 ans ». Voil

Les élèves : Bienvenue Kayane !

Kari: Welcome in our class Kayane !

Kayane: Thanks...Kari...?

Kari: Yes my name is Kari Kamiya

Kayane: Oh! It's a very nice name

Kari: Thanks yours too »

Finalement, Kayane s'installa à coté de Kari. Le professeur reprit ce qu'elle allait dire avant l'arrivée de Kayane. Kari traduisait ses paroles a voix basse a Kayane.

« Nokoji : Comme je le disait, je m'appelle Laiyna Nokoji. Je suis votre professeur de langues étrangères Nous nous verrons tous les jours puisque vous avez choisi cette école qui ne donne que des cours de langues J'espère que nous nous amuserons bien ensembles ! Voyons donc notre emploi du temps de la semaine... »

Ils recopièrent leur emploi du temps dans leurs agendas. Puis la cloche de la récréation sonna. Kari se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle regarda le parc que l'on pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre où elle était accoudée. Elle soupira : de l'autre coté du parc se trouvaient TK et les autres...normalement, elle devrait être avec eux, mais elle avait choisi cette option et était venue ici. Mais bon, elle les retrouverait ce soir, à la sortie des cours ! Elle se tourna vers la nouvelle, et aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Kayane était en train de mettre la main dans son sac noir et regardait quelque chose qui disparut rapidement à l'intérieur. Kari sursauta.

_On...on aurait dit un digivice ! Mais...ça ne se peut pas, on a tous les symboles !!!Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?!?_

Elle se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucinations. Et seulement à ce moment là, elle remarqua que tous les garçons regardait Kayane hébétés, hypnotisés. Comme c'était étrange.... ! Quand la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, elle s'assit et réfléchit, au lieu de travailler son anglais. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Kayane, quant à elle, travaillait son japonais. Comme elle apprenait vite, elle se permit de jeter un discret coup d'œil à sa voisine et remarqua son air pensif.

Oh non, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas vu... ! Mais avec un peu de chance.....non, elle ne l'a pas vu, et elle doit penser à autre chose, j'en suis sûre ! Enfin, je crois....

Elle se concentra sur son article en japonais et en anglais. Que c'était facile à comprendre !!! Elle soupira et referma le livre au moment même où la cloche annonçait la fin des cours. Elle le mit dans son sac noir, et se leva. Kari fit de même et elles sortirent en même temps de la salle de cours.

« Kayane : euh.... Kari, can you help me? I don't know where the bank...is...

Kari: Of course! She's here! »

Kari lui montra une direction. Kayane la remercia et se dirigea vers celle-ci tandis que Kari se précipitait vers l'établissement où étaient tous ses amis.

J'espère qu'ils sont déjà sortis, que je puisse leur raconté ce que j'ai vu en cours !

Elle arriva pile au moment où TK et Davis sortaient de cours. Elle se précipita vers eux, attendant Yoleil et le reste des digisauveurs.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre Qu'en dites vous ? Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, dites le moi en m'envoyant des reviews !

Au fait ;) Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, il y en aura au moins cinq autres !!!!

Djehra


	2. Impossible!

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement......mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino, puisque c'est moi qui l'aie crée.

Autre : Voilà le second chapitre, qui lui est plus long que le premier, heureusement XD

Ah et si vous voulez la suite, il me faut des reviews, que je comprenne que ça vous a plu ou pas

**2 : Impossible !!!!!**

Kari attendit patiemment que les autres arrivent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour discuter tranquillement. Kari s'assit sur un banc, tandis que les autres prennaient place autour, Ken et Yoleil étant a coté d'elle.

Kari : euh......tout le monde, il s'est passé un truc étrange......à l'université....

Cody : Ah ouais ? Quoi ? ? ?

Kari : ben.....je crois avoir vu un digivice dans le sac d'une nouvelle qui ne parle que l'anglais....

Yoleil : QUOI !!!!!?????!!!!!

Kari : Tu as très bien entendu Yoleil. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tous les garçons de ma classe, c'est-à-dire la totalité des élèves sauf moi et cette nouvelle, étaient comme...hypnotisés par elle, ils ne faisaient que la regarder avec un air béat -exactement comme toi Davis, arrête de me regarder comme ça !!!

Davis : Qui, moi ?!? Bien sur que non !!!

TK : Arrête de baver, on dirait un chien XD

Davis, vexé : ...

Kari : Allez, arrêtez, ça m'inquiète ! On a tous les symboles, alors comment se fait-il que j'aie vu un digivice ?!?

Ken : As-tu vu de quelle couleur il était ?

Kari : non ....il a disparut trop rapidement...

Davis : Bah, t'as peut-être eu une hallucination ! ))

Kari : ...

Ken : Bon, tu n'auras qu'a observer cette nouvelle, pour voir si c'est vrai ou pas

Kari : Ok

Ken : Au fait, comment s'appelles-t-elle ?

Kari : Elle s'appelles.....attends, que je me souvienne.....Kayane Nihino !

Le visage de Ken se figea. Il était très surpris, et pas très agréablement surpris apparemment.

_Kayane ?!? Non, ça ne peut pas être......elle !?!_

Kari le regarda, inquiète.

Kari : KEN !!! Ca va ?

Ken : Ca....ça va aller...on se voit demain, ok !?

Tous : Ok

Ils se dispersèrent et rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Pendant ce temps là, Kayane était arrivée à la banque. Mais au lieu de s'y arrêter et d'attendre qu'on vienne la chercher, elle continua et s'arrêta devant une villa luxueuse. Les murs, blancs, rayonnaient étrangement, tandis que les fenêtres étaient toutes ouvertes et laissaient passer des rideaux bleu clair. Elle entra dans la maison, passant par le salon. Celui-ci, meublé à l'européenne, ainsi que toutes les autres pièces, au nombre de six ! Elle posa son sac sur son lit à baldaquins violet foncé et siffla une note très aigue. Une sorte d'animal sortit d'une armoire et lui sauta dans les bras.

Kayane : Nokomon ! Tu m'as vraiment manquée !

Nokomon sourit. Elle (car c'était une fille) était tout comme Gatomon, mais en légèrement plus petit, et tout en violet avec des rayures blanches sur la queue, et pas d'anneau au bout.

Nokomon : Alors, ta journée ?

Kayane : Très bonne...mais j'ai l'impression que Kari a vu mon digivice...

Elle reposa quelques minutes Nokomon et sortit un digivice violet très très clair, avec un symbole étrange. Elle le reposa et Noko mon sauta pour se remettre dans ses bras.

Nokomon : Kari ? Tu veux dire....Kari Kamiya ?§ ?

Kayane : Oui, pourquoi ?

Nokomon : Ben....c'est une des digisauveuse qui a sauvé le monde il y a deux ans environs !

Kayane : QUOI !?!Comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

Nokomon : Parce que tu n'était pas une digisauveuse à ce moment là D'ailleurs....tu sais, Kari a un digimon qui me ressemble, mais avec d'autres couleurs Son digimon c'est Gatomon !

Kayane sortit son digivice et effectua une petite recherche sur Gatomon. Ce qu'elle trouva la fit sourire.

Kayane : C'est vraiment toi A tous les niveaux que je connais en plus

Nokomon : Je sais mode super modeste XD

Finalement, après avoir un peu joué avec Nokomon, Kayane prit son livre de japonais au dernier chapitre. Dès le lendemain, elle le parlerait déjà parfaitement, elle le savait ! Treize minutes, dix secondes, trois dixième et vingt-cinq centième après (vous voyez comment c'est précis XD) elle le reposait, finit. Elle sortit de la chambre, après avoir recommandé à Nokomon de rester caché dans une armoire, et alla dans la salon. Elle prit le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

#début communication#

-Allô ! Suis-je bien aux renseignements ?

-Oui, Melle. Que désirez vous ?

-Pourriez vous me donner le numéro de téléphone de la famille Kamiya, dans le troisième quartier, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Melle, veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie.

Petite chanson toute neuneu

-Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Mr Kamiya ? Je suis une camarade de classe de Kari, pouvez vous me la passer ?

-Bien sûr ! Et en fait, je suis son grand frère, Tai !

-Enchantée.

-Je vous passe ma sœur !

-Ok, merci !

-Allô ? C'est Kari, qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est Kayane

-KAYANE ?!? Mais je croyais que tu ne parlais pas japonais !!!

-Ben j'ai bien révisé les cours

-ah...bon, que me veux-tu ?

-Euh....dis, c'est vrai que tu connais le grand Ken Ichijuji ?

-Ben oui C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis !!!

-OO Euh...dis, demain, tu pourrait me le présenter ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est tout ?

-Oui XD Merci Kari !

-De rien, à demain !!!

#Fin de la communication#

Kayane sauta de joie. Elle allait enfin voir son idole, Ken !!! Elle s'apprêtait a le dire à Nokomon quand une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds entra dans la maison. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'un haut blanc. Kayane se précipita vers elle.

Kayane : Narnia !! Tu est enfin rentrée !!

Narnia : Oui petite sœur, je suis rentrée. Je ne t'ai pas trop manquée ?

Kayane : Non, non, tu as surtout manqué à Nokomon

Narnia : D'ailleurs, comment vas-t-elle ?

Kayane : Bien bien, elle est très excitée en ce moment

Narnia : Ok Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Kayane : Je me suis faite inscrire à l'Université des langues, j'y ai été pour la rentrée...

Narnia : Comment ?!? Toi, la fille la plus paresseuse que je connaisse est allée de son gré en cours ?!!

Kayane : Moi, paresseuse ?!? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !!!

Elle saisit un coussin qui traînait sur un canapé et l'envoya sur sa sœur. Trente secondes après, une gigantesque bataille de coussins faisait rage dans toute la maison. Une heure après, épuisées et affamées, elles arrêtèrent. Narnia se dépêcha de faire à manger et elles s'installèrent à table.

Narnia : Au fait, Kayane, tu leur à joué quel personnage cette fois, à ton Université ?

Kayane : Le coup classique : l'Américaine qui ne parle ni ne comprends le japonais !

Narnia : mouais, le classique quoi...

Kayane ; C'est le plus simple à jouer pour moi vu que je suis effectivement Américaine et que il y a à peine un an je ne parlait ni ne comprenait le japonais XD

Narnia : Sacrée Kayane va !

Le repas fini, Narnia monta se coucher dans sa chambre, tandis que Kayane allait dans la sienne. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable et attendit patiemment qu'il démarre. Ensuite, elle ouvrit un fichier au hasard et tendit son digivice devant. Celui-ci, semble à ceux de tous les digisauveurs (de la saison 2), était mauve clair. Elle sourit et fit sortir Nokomon de l'armoire et dit :

Kayane : Digiporte, ouvres-toi !!!

Elle disparut dans le Digimonde. L'ordinateur s'éteint de lui-même, tandis que ses vêtements et sa coiffure changeaient. Ses cheveux furent tressés sur le devant, le reste flottant étrangement dans l'air. Elle portait maintenant une robe mauve très courte (jusqu'à mi cuisse) et des gants violet clair. Nokomon était à coté d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers une forêt et disparut dans celle-ci. Quelques heures digitales ensuite, une étendue parme gelait tous les digimons de cette forêt, tandis que dans le monde réel Izzy alertait les digisauveurs qui s'en allèrent voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Chapitre 2, terminé

Ouf, j'ai fini Sachant qu'en temps normal je fais un chapitre en deux heures et que là il m'aura fallu trois jours on peut dire que je me suis donnée un peu de mal XD

Au fait.....pas de reviews, pas de prochain chapitre, désolé. Je ne travaille pas pour du beurre moi ! XD

**Kayane est étrange, et s'en va dans le digimonde. Là, peu après son arrivée, une étendue violette gèle les digimons présents non loin d'elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Les digisauveurs, qui sont partis pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, sauront-t-ils arrêter cette mystérieuse menaçe violette ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre des Digimons, les monstres Digitaux !!!!!**


	3. Oh non!

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement......mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino, puisque c'est moi qui l'aie crée.

Autre : Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui lui est plus long que le second, heureusement XD

Ah et si vous voulez la suite, il me faut des reviews, que je comprenne que ça vous a plu ou pas

Les pensées de Kari sont _en italique_, celles de TK sont soulignées, celles de Ken sont en **gras **et celles de Kayane sont en _italique et soulignées_.

**3 : Oh non !!!**

Les digisauveurs se matérialisèrent en un endroit inconnu du digimonde. Mais le plus surprenant était qu(ils n'étaient que trois : Ken, Kari et TK. Yoleil, Cody et Davis semblaient avoir....disparu. Mais apparemment, ceux qui étaient présents ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en être appercu. Kari, qui ne connaissait pas ce coin du digimonde, trouvait que cette vallée verdoyante aux foret sombres et traversée par une rivière pure était tout bonnement magnifique, et la photographiait, tandis que TK la regardait (la vallée, pas Kari XD) avec une joie enfantine proche de l'émerveillement. Seul Ken ne se réjouissait pas d'être en ce lieu si......éblouissant. Il avait la mine sombre, celle de quelqu'un qui se trouves dans un endroit qu'il déteste particulièrement et qui n'aurait pas particulièrement envie de voir. Mais çàa, seul Wormon le remarqua. Comme d'habitude.

Kari : Waouh !!! Tu as vu cette vallée ? Elle est magnifique !!!

TK : C'est vrai qu'elle est splendide, pas vrai Patamon ? :D

Patamon : Oui, c'est vrai, ; j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles !!! :)

Gatomon : Moi non plus. Je ne savait même pas qu'elle existait !

Kari : En tout cas elle est vraiment....trop belle !!!

Wormon : Ken, ça ne va pas ?

Ken : Sisi...ca va, ne t'inquiète pas Wormon.

**Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, imbécile !?! Oh non, je recommence à parler comme l'empereur des digimons...ça doit être cette vallée. Ca ne peut être rien d'autre !**

Il secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir cette pensée de sa tête. Mais au même moment, une voix douce et claire se fit entendre, non loin.

??: Ce n'est pas la vallée qui te fais cet effet là, crois-moi....Ken Ishijuji. Et tu le sais très bien.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir une jeune fille au teint assez clair, avec les cheveux nattés blonds et flottants, et une minirobe violette claire. Elle portait des lunettes mauves qui cachaient ses yeux et était accompagnée d'un digimon ressemblant beaucoup à Gatomon, mis a part pour les couleurs et la taille. Mais les lunettes n'empêchèrent pas Kari de la reconnaître tout de suite.

Kari : Kayane ?!? Mais que fais-tu dans le Digimonde ? Et quel est ce digimon qui ressemble à Gatomon ?

Kayane : Elle ? C'est Nokomon, mon digimon. Et si je suis ici c'est que je suis une « dompteuse », comme on le dit parfois.

Kari : Tu....tu as un digivice, pas vrai ?!? Je...je l'ai vu le jour de la rentrée !!!!

Kayane ; Tu as tout à fait raison, j'en ai un. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai aussi un digisymbole. Celui de la patience.

Ken : Kaa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !??!

_Kaa ? Il la connaît ? Mais il l'aurait dit quand j'ai annoncé que Kayane était dans ma classe !!!_

Kayane : Moi ? Mais mon cher petit Ken, je suis venue ici car c'est –ou plutôt c'était- notre lieu de rencontre.

Ken : Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici, alors ?

Sa voix calme trahissait une profonde colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Kayane : Simple. Je voulais que TU viennes. Mais apparemment, tes deux amis....Kari et...TK -si je ne me trompe pas- ont un mental assez puissant pour se débarrasser de mon charme et venir ici.

Kari et TK essayaient de comprendre. Un charme ? Mental ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!Il n'en avaient pas la moindre idée mais apparemment, vu son air, Ken le savait. Ainsi que la jeune fille que Kari connaissait sous le nom de Kayane.

Kayane : Maintenant, Kenny, tu vas me dire précisément pourquoi....tu as quitté notre groupe !

Ken : J'en avait assez. Les K3 n'étaient plus à mon goût. Car figure toi que l'empereur de digimons n'existe plus en moi.

Kayane : Ben voyons, comme si je te croyait. Arrête tes mensonges, tu ne sais pas mentir. Car je te rappelle que mon pouvoir spécial c'est de lire dans les pensées des gens dont le pr&nom commence par K. Hors ta pensée de tout à l'heure –« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, imbécile !?! »- envers Wormon me prouve que tu mens.

**Oh non, j'avais complètement oublié ce pouvoir !!**

Kayane : Ben moi pas. Il est très utile, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, Kari et toi. Je vous propose d'entrer dans ce groupe de gens les plus forts du monde digital. Et il est impossible de tergiverser en répondant « peut-être ». C'est oui ou non. A vous de choisir. Et si vous répondez négativement, vous le regretterez amèrement.

Immédiatement, Ken sut ce qu'il allait répondre. Kari aussi. Ce n' était pas dur à savoir, car personne, du groupe des Digisauveurs, ne rejoindra it un groupe auquel l'Empereur des Digimons avait appartenu.

Ken&Kari : Jamais !!!

Kayane : Bon...C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu. Nokomon....Digivolve toi !!!

Elle avait tendu son digivice violet devant elle. Nokomon brilla et devint un ange, avec deux immenses elles, des cheveux améthyste longs, la peu blanche, des yeux noirs, et une tenue ressemblant à une cuirasse moulante dorée et une cape mauve. Une aura parme l'entourait tandis qu'une voix douce prononçait : « Akaliamon, l'ange de la patience ! » Immédiatement, Gatomon et Wormon se digivolvèrent en Stingmon et Angewomon. TK voulut faire Patamon se digivolver mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?!?

Avant même que les deux digimons du bien essayent de faire un mouvement, Akaliamon avait les mains en cône et lançait sa plus faible attaque, la « Déferlante Améthy! ». Un vaste rayon violet sortit de ses mains et frappa les deux digimons, qui redevinrent des bébés digimons, ainsi que leurs digisauveurs ET TK et Patamon, qui sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. Akaliamon redevint Nokomon et Kayane murmura :

Kayane : Voilà, la première partie est achevée, Nokomon...allons nous amuser !

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant nos trois amis et leurs dgimons dans la vallée, tandis qu'un passage digital s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer, vers la foret où se tenaient les trois autres digisauveur. Là, Kayane eut un rire cristallin et un rayon violet glaça tous les digimons, ainsi que les digisauveurs. Les voyant ainsi, elle éclata de rire et tourna les talons, rentrant chez elle avec Nokomon. Une minute après, l'ordinateur se ralluma et la laissa passer. Elle avait un air heureux et pourtant glacial.

Loin de là, Izzy remarquait Yoleil, Cody et Davis et les faisait revnir par un passage digital. Quand ils furent de retous chez Izzy, celui-ci, inquiet, leur demanda :

Izzy : Qua s'est-il passé ? Et où sont TK, Ken et Kari ?!?

Davis : On n'en sais rien. A peine arrivés dans le digimonde, un rayon violet nous a pétrifi&, on avait même pas remarqué leurs absence...

Izzy : Oh non....mais où sont ils ?!?

Chapitre 3, terminé ! Je remercie Emilie Rosier et Miriel de leurs rewiews, au moins quelqu'un lit cette fic un peu très nulle XD

Allez, des rewiews :D

Bon, je sais, je ne suis pas très imaginative, mais bon....vous ferez avec, nan ? XD

**Tandis que TK, Kari et Ken ainsi que leurs digimons sont prisonniers du Digimonde, dans une vallée inconnue, Izzy les cherche dans les territoires connus. Mais où sont-ils vraiment ?Quel est ce groupe des K3 ? ET quel est le véritable rôle de Ken, Karui et Kayane ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Digimon, les monstres digitaux !!!!**


	4. Le groupe des K3 partie I

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement...(euh....en fait, je crois que je vais commander un Kenny et un TK, just for fun ! XD)...mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino, puisque c'est moi qui l'aie crée.

Autre : Voilà le quatrième chapitre, écrit en cours de français XD

Les pensées de Kari sont _en italique_, celles de Ken sont en **gras **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 : Les K 3**

Izzy s'acharnait sur son ordinateur, parcourant et re-parcourant le Digimonde à la recherche d'indices permettant de localiser les digisauveurs disparus, mais il ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Enfin, au bout de la sixième ou septième fois qu'il lançait une recherche avancée, il reçut un signal provenant du territoire des Wargreymons. Rapidement, il envoya Davis le chercher. Quand celui-ci le ramena, il paraissait très mal en point : des ecchymoses bleuissaient sur ses bras ainsi que sur le corps de ce pauvre Patamon qui n'avait rien demandé. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à revenir pleinement à la conscience.

Izzy : TK, ça va ?

TK : Euh....je penses ouais...mais où je suis là ?

Izzy : T'est chez moi, mon vieux ! On t'a retrouvé inconscient et ...mal en point...en plein milieu du territoire des Wargreymons.

TK : Waou....c'est pour ça que je suis couvert de bleus ?

Izzy : Non, je ne pense pas. Tu as manqué de te faire exploser avec eux mais quand Davis t'a trouvé tu était déjà dans cet état là...

TK : Ok...mais où sont Kari et Ken ?!?

Izzy : J'en sais rien...je n'ai retrouvé que toi. Tu te souviens pas de là où vous étiez ?

TK : Ben...on était dans une vallée magnifique...une fille étrange nous a apostrophés et après...je ne m'en souviens plus. Désolé...

Izzy : Bon, c'est rien, on t'a retrouvé, c'est déjà bien !

TK : Mouais...bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j' vais rentrer chez moi...panser mes blessures...

Izzy : Ok, je comprends. Mais si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis hein !?

TK : Bien entendu ! A plus Izzy !

Izzy : A plus...

Tandis que TK rentrait chez lui, il était inquiet : Patamon ne se réveillait toujours pas. De plus, il n'avait pas tout dit à Izzy : il se souvenait que le sujet principal de la discussion avec la fille c'était un club et l'Empereur des Digimons. C'était surtout cela qui l'inquiétait. Après tout, on n'était jamais sûr que Ken ait vraiment quitté le Coté Obscur du Digimonde. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Et Kari était avec lui. La Kari qu'il aimait mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu le dire était avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire du mal !!! Il poussa la porte de sa chambre (il est rentré chez lui) et s'effondra sur son lit, et des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Son ordinateur s'éclaira d'un seul coup. Il redressa la tête et s'y précipita. Un message venait d'arriver. Il l'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de Kari, douce, rassurante :

Kari : TK, je suis avec Ken, hors du Digimonde. Rassures Izzy, on n'a rien...enfin, presque rien, juste quelques bleus. Mais surtout, n'essayez pas de nous rejoindre !!! Vous ne pourriez pas ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ok ? A plus, Kari.

La voix s'éteignit doucement. Il soupira, et éteint l'ordinateur, sa lumière et se coucha, pensif.

Loin, très loin de là, Kari et Ken se regardaient mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la vallée d'où Kari venait d'envoyer son message grâce à une fonction nouvelle de son digivice.

Ken : Tu l'as eu ?

Kari : Oui, je penses...mais Ken, explique moi...qui est Kayane. Comment la connais-tu ? Et où on est ?!

Ken, soupirant de lassitude : On est dans la vallée Docelia, un mini-monde entre le digimonde et le monde réel. Et c'est là que les K3 se réunissent...Kayane, Kotsono et moi on faisait partie de ce groupe. Nos digimons étaient les plus forts, et nous...moi j'était l'Empereur des Digimons, Kayane était encore plus forte que moi et Kotsono est du même niveau que Kayane. On s'est fréquentés pendant...des années...et puis j'ai basculé vers le bon coté et apparemment ils sont furieux.

Tant de révélations mirent Kari en état de choc.

Kari : Eh bien...en voilà des informations !! Tu comptais nous les cacher pendant longtemps ?

_Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives a présent ? Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude !_

Kari : Excuses-moi Ken...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de dire ça...je suis sûre que tu nous l'aurait dit rapidement...même si je suis la seule à véritablement le croire...

Ken : Ne t'inquiètes pas Kari, je le sais...je l'ai toujours su...c'est cette vallée qui te fais réagir comme ça !

Kayane : Exactement, mon cher Kenny !

Ken : Encore toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux a la fin ?!?

En effet, Kayane était revenue, l'air plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Nokomon se tenait près d'elle et les regardait fixement.

Kayane : Mais, Kenny, ce n'est pas une façon de me parler, à moi, ton ancienne petite amie !

_Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a dit « on s'est fréquentés pendant quelques années » ! Ils étaient amoureux...le sont-ils encore ?_

Kayane : Oui Kari, on l'est encore, ça te gène ?

Ken : Non. On ne s'est plus revus depuis près de six mois, donc on a rompu. Tu m'entends Kaa ? ROMPU !!!

Kayane : Je ne penses pas non. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas géné Kari si nous étions toujours en relation, non ?

Kari était devenue confuse et rouge pivoine. Malgré ses bleus qui la faisaient souffrir, elle sauta vers Kayane, qui se trouvait un peu plus haut et lui asséna une baffe monumentale. Kayane chancela quelques instant, la joue rouge à l'endroit où la main de Kari l'avait frappée.

Kayane : Je vois que je m'étais trompée...très bien. Maintenant, assez joué !

Ken&Kari : Hein ?!?

Kayane : On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! Un !

Elle claqua des doigts et un panneau surgit derrière chacun des digisauveurs et leurs digimons. (Comme quand certains digimons regardaient dans les rêves profonds des gens !).

Kayane : Deux !

Des chaînes les maintinrent contre ces panneaux de bois.

Kayane : Trois !

Un fouet apparut dans la main de Kayane, qui s'approcha vivement d'eux. Elle s'accroupit face à Gatomon.

Kayane : te sens-tu ?

Gatomon : Mal ! Et tu n'y est pas inconnue, vipère !

Kayane : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Elle fit claquer le fouet sur le corps déjà mal en point de Gatomon, qui gémit de douleur. Satisfaite, Kayane regarda Kari.

Kayane : Tu n'as rien a faire ici, Hikari. Je pense qu'une séparation te fera le plus grand bien, tu ne crois pas ?!?

Sans attendre l'avis de celle-ci, elle claqua des doigts et Kari disparut brusquement. Ken serra les dents pour ne pas hurler contre Kayane, sa position actuelle ne le permettant pas. Kayane, quant à elle, avec un sourire, s'approcha de lui.

**Tu me le payeras, Kayane !!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 4, terminé ! Je remercie Miriel, Emilie Rosier et Orphen Shindou ... de leurs rewiews, mais j'affirme que cette fic est nulle, et ce parce que je n'ai aucune inspiration.

Allez, des rewiews :D

Bon, je sais, je ne suis pas très imaginative, mais bon....vous ferez avec, nan ? XD

**Où est Kari ? Que va-t-il arriver à Ken ? Quelles sont les intentions de Kayane envers ce dernier ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Digimons, les monstres digitaux !!!**


	5. Le groupe des K3 partie II 1

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement (euh….en fait, je crois que je vais commander un Kenny et un TK, just for fun ! XD)…mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino ainsi que de Kotsono Musuruta, puisque c'est moi qui les ai créés.

Autre : Voilà le quatrième chapitreécrit en cours de français et de latinXD

Les pensées de Kari sont _en italique_, celles de Ken sont en **gras.**

JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT ATTENDRE ! GOMEN !

-Djehra : Voila enfin ce chapitre 4 !

Akiken : Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Et ya même pas de passages yaoi dedans !

Helouni : Et alors ? C'est très bien comme ca, sinon ces pauvres lecteurs seraient choqués !

Akiken : Tais-toi k'so de conscience !

Helouni : Mais…et la liberté d'expression octroyée a tout citoyen ?

Akiken : Tu sais ce que je lui dis a ta liberté d'expression !

Helouni : BOOM -Akiken l'a assomée-

Djehra : Maieuh, Akiken, t'aurais pas pu faire ca un autre jour ? J'en ai besoin pour écrire la suite de cette fic moi !

Akiken : Mais non, t'en a pas besoin, t'auras qu'a suivre mes conseils !

Djehra -o-'' On verra on verra…-

Digimon(s) cités ici :

Hadamon : Digimon de type fée –niveau disciple. Il possède un corps souple et longiligne, mais pas très grand (55 cm). Sa peau est grisée et ses yeux sont amande-doré. Il dispose d'une paire d'ailes noires dans le dos. Principales attaques : Charme et TornadaSpectra.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**4-II : Pauvre Kari ! Première partie**

Kayane : Tu me feras payer quoi, Kenny-chou ? Ta situation actuelle ne te permet pas de faire quoi que ce soit.

La situation l'amusait beaucoup jusqu'à ce que Ken pose cette question :

Ken : Kayane, que va-t-il arriver à Kari ?

Son ton était calme et sec.

Kayane : Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

Ken : Je te le demande, c'est tout !Alors ?

Kayane : Alors réponds d'abord à ma question en premier !

Ken : Je veux le savoir car Kari est mon….amie !

Il avait essayé de le dire avec calme et avec un air naturel. Mais on voyait bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Comment le sais-je ? Parce que je suis la narratrice voyons ! Mais pour que vous le sachiez vous aussi véritablement, arrêtons nous quelques instants sur son (merveilleux) visage. Ses (magnifiques) yeux étaient non plus dirigés vers Kayane mais vers le sol, et sa (splendide) peau blanche comme la neige avait rosit très légèrement -enfin plus que légèrement- au niveau des joues, preuves incontestables qu'il avait plus haute opinion de Kari qu'il ne le laissait croire. (Bon Dieu, je veux être à la place de Kariiiiiiiii )Kayane le remarqua avec un sourire mi joyeux mi triste (vous comprenez, elle l'aime encore son Kenny-chou ).

Kayane : C'est donc ça…..en vérité Ken, je ne peux pas te dire tout ce qui va arriver…juste une partie.

Ken : Dis moi quand même ce que tu peux !

Kayane : Je peux juste te dire que Kari souffrira beaucoup. Peutêtre même qu'on l'entendra crier d'ici.

Ken perdit d'un coup tout son sang froid.

Ken : QUE VAS-TU LUI FAIRE ?

Kayane : Moi ? Rien. Mais Kotsono lui….

La phrase resta en suspens. Mais Ken déglutit deux ou trois fois. Si Kotsono approchait de Kari, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver.

Kayane le regarda avec pitié. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et en était désolée.

Kayane : Je suis vraiment désolée Ken, mais…

Ken : Tais-toi ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !

+Loin de là +

Kari avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa première pensée fut « mais où est Ken ». Ensuite, elle vit qu'elle ne voyait rien. La pièce où elle se tenait était sombre, très très sombre. Bizarrement elle avait froid au niveau des jambes et compris qu'elle était agenouillée au sol. Aparemment, les chaînes qui retenaient ses jambes avaient disparut. Elle essaya un mouvement de ses mains vers sa tête mais sentit une résistance. Apparemment, des chaînes retenaient toujours ses bras. Chancelante, elle se releva péniblement et appercut Gatomon qui était enfermée dans une cage, inconsciente. Kari essaya alors d'aller vers elle mais ces maudites chaînes l'en empêchaient. Elle réessaya sans plus de succès. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer quand une voix douce, grave et basse l'interrompit.

Inconnu: Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te faire du mal.

Kari : Qui êtes vous ? Montrez-vous !

Inconnu: Je me nomme Kotsono Musuruta, demoiselle Hikari Kamiya.

Kari : Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Kotsono : Tout le monde le sait, demoiselle.

Il s'avança et Kari put enfin voir presqu'entièrement qui était son interlocuteur. Il était assez grand, avec la peau blanche, les yeux rubis et des cheveux noirs assez courts avec des mèches rougeoyantes. Des rayons de lumière venus d'on ne sais où jouaient avec les reflets de ses cheveux et se sa peau. Il était beau comme un dieu. A ses côtés apparut un Hadamon très très mignon. Kari craqua presqu'immédiatement pour lui. Il s'approcha de la cage et l'ouvrit. Gatomon, revenue finalement a elle, suspicieuse, ne bougea pas. C'est alors que Hadamon consentit enfin à parler.

Hadamon : Tu est Gatomon, c'est ça ?

Gatomon : Oui, et alors ?  
Hadamon : C'est la première fois que j'en vois un…qu'est-ce que c'est laid !

Gatomon : Espèce de…. !

Hadamon: XP de… ?

Gatomon : grrrr…si je n'étais pas aussi faible je te… !

Gatomon détourna royalement la tête, et, même si elle était affaiblie, sauta et atterrit comme un chat devant Kari.

+Dans le monde réel+

TK se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait brulé avec un tisonnier chauffé au rouge à l'emplacement du cœur. Obscurément, il savait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de pas drôle à Kari. Patamon, lui, continuait à dormir paisiblement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 4 II partie 1, terminé ! Je remercie Ruki, Miriel, Emilie Rosier et Orphen Shindou de leurs rewiews !

Miriel >Oh, tu sais, Kayane n'est pas si mauvaise en fait…elle a un bon fond, mais alors, très très profond !XD Mais c'est vrai, elle a fait du mal a TK, Kari et Ken…Tu la déteste ? C'est normal, moi aussi ! En tout cas, tu verras plus tard qu'elle n'est pas la pire.

Orphen Shindou> Si tu aime Kayane, je t'en suis reconnaissante, même si moi, l'auteur, je la déteste…mais il est vrai qu'elle est intéressante. Et encore, tu ne connais pas son passé, je le développerais plus tard !

Emilie Rosier> Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'ira ! Mais euh…pas la peine de me menacer, je ne dirais plus que ma fic est nulle, promis XD

Ruki> Merci Ruki, ta reviews m'a beaucoup touchée… en tout cas, l'inspiration m'est revenue, c'est encore mieux !

Allez, des rewiews :D

Qui a dit que j'étais une fan de Ken? (oui bon, quand je le décris, j'utilise sans vergogne pas mal de superlatifs XD)

**Où est Kari ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quelles sont les intentions de Kotsono envers elle ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Digimons, les monstres digitaux !**


	6. Le groupe des K3 partie II 1 pauvre Kar...

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement (euh….en fait, je crois que je vais commander un Kenny et un TK, just for fun ! XD)…mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino ainsi que de Kotsono Musuruta, puisque c'est moi qui les ai créés.

Autre : Voilà le quatrième chapitre II, écrit vite fait.

Les pensées de Kari sont _en italique_, celles de Ken sont en **gras.**

Comme mon anniversaire c'est demain –donc le 21 mars, je poste ce chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! C'est un chapitre très court mais essentiel au reste de l'histoire.

Digimon(s) cités ici :

Hadamon : Digimon de type fée –niveau disciple. Il possède un corps souple et longiligne, mais pas très grand (55 cm). Sa peau est grisée et ses yeux sont amande-doré. Il dispose d'une paire d'ailes noires dans le dos. Principales attaques : Charme et TornadaSpectra.

Elvmamon : Digimon type elfe –niveau champion. Digivolution de Haramon. De la taille d'un être humain, il possède une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux bleus déstabilisants. Il a de longs cheveux noirs qui sont rassemblés en queue de cheval. Il porte une tunique bleue foncée sous laquelle il cache un long sabre noir. Dans son dos il y a un carquois enchanté et dans sa main droite un arc en bois rose. Principales attaques: Vent de la solitude, Fleche spectrale et Envoutement.

Goddesswomon : Digimon type Déesse –niveau Méga Ultime. C'est une femme, nimbée d'une lumière dorée qui éblouit quiconque. Son visage est entièrement caché par un tissu noir car quiconque rencontre ses yeux meurt immédiatement. Elle n'est ni vêtue ni armée –ses attaques sont toutes mentales.

**La freevolution est une nouvelle forme de digivolution, qui permet à Stingmon et Gatomon de devenir des digi-dieux.**

**4-II : Pauvre Kari ! Première partie**

TK se précipita vers son ordinateur et l'alluma. Un petit icône lui apprit que Izzy était connecté. Il engagea alors une conversation avec celui-ci. Après les échanges de politesse, TK fut très déçu : Izzy n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Kari et Ken. Ils semblaient avoir totalement disparu de la circulation digitale. TK était plus qu'inquiets. Même si la nuit était à son paroxysme, il réveilla Patamon, sortit discrètement de chez lui et fonça chez Izzy. Il tenait absolument à l'aider à les rechercher. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais tout son cœur lui ordonnait de le faire. Il arriva enfin chez son ami. Celui-ci paraissait très fatigué –il avait certainement passé toute la nuit à les chercher. Mais TK se rappelait à présent où il avait été et il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait que le monde parallèle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kari caressa doucement la tête de son digimon. La pauvre Gatomon, on voyait qu'elle souffrait…La jeune fille releva la tête. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une colère sans pareille qui était entièrement dirigée envers Kotsono et Hadamon. Et quand elle s'adressa à eux, elle criait presque.

Kari : Que me veux-tu, Musuruta !

Kotsono : Oh moi, rien de bien compliqué….juste une chose. Ta _lumière_ chère Kari.

Kari sursauta. Elle avait certainement mal entendu ou mal compris. Il avait parlé de sa lumière. Voulait-il parler de son symbole, celui de la Lumière ? Impossible…Elle se secoua un peu et lui demanda d'éclaircir ses propos.

Kari : Ma…lumière ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Kotsono : Je pense que tu l'as très bien compris, Kari. Je veux ton symbole.

Kari : Mais…tu ne peux pas l'avoir ! Ce serait me prendre le cœur !

Kotsono : Justement. Je ferais tout pour l'avoir….même te détruire !

Kari : Mais…

Kotsono : Hadamon, HYPERDIGIVOLUTION !

Sans attendre, une lumière bleue mer illumina Hadamon qui se transforma en Elvmamon, l'un des plus puissant digimon du monde. Kari le regarda sans agir et se recut une attaque Flèche spectrale en plein cœur. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, étourdie par la douleur et le choc. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier :

Kari : Gatomon ! FREEVOLUTION !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié ça. Mais elle sut que c'était une bonne idée en voyant la nouvelle Gatomon. Celle-ci se lança dans la bataille sans bouger, envoyant une onde de choc sur Elvmamon. Mais Kari, elle avait du mal à lutter pour rester consciente. Et peu à peu….elle s'évanouit entièrement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ken ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de frapper Kayane de toute ses force, la défigurer, l'envoyer en enfer. Mais quelque chose le poussa à se mettre à courir vers la colline qui était dominée par un château. En son fort intérieur, il savait que Kari avait eu un problème…et qu'il devait agir très vite, avec Stingmon, pour la sauver.

Chapitre 4 II partie 1, terminé ! Je remercie Ruki, Miriel, Orphen Shindou et Yumi4 de leurs rewiews !

Miriel - Vala, une partie de ce qui arrivera à Kari….Ca te plait ?

Orphen Shindou- Pour le passé de Kayane, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre !

Ruki- Merchi !

Yumi4 - Voilà une petite suite très courte, mais j'espère que ca t'ira !

Allez, des rewiews :D

Bon, je sais, C'est court…mais ca ira, non ?

**Que fera Ken ? Arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Kari ? Et TK ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Digimons, les monstres digitaux !**


	7. C'est la fin4III : Je t’aime

Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les fruits de la passion

Genre : Mystère, amour et personnages totalement OOC XD

Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement (j'ai abandonné tout espoir de les avoir un jour….snif !)…mais je fais ce que je veux de Kayane Nihino ainsi que de Kotsono Musuruta, puisque c'est moi qui les ai créés.

Voilà, comme vous l'espériez tous, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire digimon. Pardonnez mes fréquents blancs pendant lesquels je ne mettait pas ne ligne de nouveaux chapitre, mais comme vous le savez certainement, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là et puis j'ai eu mes brevets blancs à passer aussi…

Dans ce chapitre, on connaît enfin une partie du passé de Kayane. On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur la relation Ken-Kari…Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Digimon(s) cités ici :

Elvmamon : Digimon type elfe –niveau champion. Digivolution de Haramon. De la taille d'un être humain, il possède une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux bleus déstabilisants. Il a de longs cheveux noirs qui sont rassemblés en queue de cheval. Il porte une tunique bleue foncée sous laquelle il cache un long sabre noir. Dans son dos il y a un carquois enchanté et dans sa main droite un arc en bois rose. Principales attaques: Vent de la solitude, Fleche spectrale et Envoutement.

Goddesswomon : Digimon type Déesse –niveau Méga Ultime. C'est une femme, nimbée d'une lumière dorée qui éblouit quiconque. Son visage est entièrement caché par un tissu noir car quiconque rencontre ses yeux meurt immédiatement. Elle n'est ni vêtue ni armée –ses attaques sont toutes mentales.

Kamimon : Digimon type Dieu –niveau Méga Ultime. C'est un homme, un guerrier, en armure de soie et d'argent, paré d'une aura rougeoyante, dont le visage est caché sous un masque, car personne ne peut regarder ce visage divin sans en mourir instantanément. Il a une épée en cristal ornée d'arabesques vertes émeraude. Ses attaques sont physique et font très mal.

**La freevolution est une nouvelle forme de digivolution, qui permet à Stingmon et Gatomon de devenir des digi-dieux.**

**4-III : Je t'aime.**

Kari : Gatomon ! FREEVOLUTION !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié ça. Mais elle sut que c'était une bonne idée en voyant la nouvelle Gatomon. Celle-ci se lança dans la bataille sans bouger, envoyant une onde de choc sur Elvmamon. Mais Kari, elle avait du mal à lutter pour rester consciente. Et peu à peu….elle s'évanouit entièrement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ken ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de frapper Kayane de toute ses force, la défigurer, l'envoyer en enfer. Mais quelque chose le poussa à se mettre à courir vers la colline qui était dominée par un château. En son fort intérieur, il savait que Kari avait eu un problème…et qu'il devait agir très vite, avec Stingmon, pour la sauver.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Goddesswomon se retourna en sentant la conscience de Kari s'évanouir. Pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, elle vit, à travers le tissu de soie noire qui recouvrait ses yeux, la cachant aux yeux des autres mais ne les cachant pas à ses yeux, le corps de sa dompteuse dériver lentement, entamant une longue descente vers le sol, son corps basculant en une parfaite et gracieuse courbe avant de toucher le sol d'un son sourd. Goddesswomon sentit la colère monter en elle, une immense colère qui envahissait son esprit, et qui était dirigée vers Elvmamon. Car c'était à cause d'Elvmamon et son dompteur que Kari était dans cet état et Goddesswomon aurait bien été tentée d'agir et de les rayer définitivement de la carte. Malheureusement, elle ne disposait de ses pleins pouvoirs que lorsque Kari était consciente. Actuellement, elle ne pouvait que parer les faibles attaques de l'autre digimon adverse en attendant qu'elle se réveille, d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Ken arriva enfin dans le château et il sut tout de suite que c'était bien là qu'était Kari. Il se mit à courir de plus belle, traversant les couloirs et les pièces plus ou moins austères en attendant d'arriver dans la salle où se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées. Stingmon le suivait, non loin, avec un drôle de pressentiment. En tant que digimon, il sentait qu'un énorme pouvoir venait d'être libéré dans ce château et cela l'intriguait plus que cela ne l'inquiétait.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kayane vit Ken courir vers le château où se trouvaient Kotsono et Kari. L'expression du visage du jeune homme, déterminée et emplite de tendresse, brisa d'un seul coup le cœur de Kayane. Ken, celui qu'elle chérissait du plus profond de son cœur, celui pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, avait choisi une autre fille. Et les souvenirs d'une époque qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs qui ne firent qu'accroître la douleur que la jeune fille ressentait dan son cœur.

SOUVENIRS –ON-

La petite fille se releva. Un de ses genoux était écorché et sa main saignait. Ses cheveux courts et blonds, ainsi que ses yeux bleus tourmentés lui conféraient un air perdu. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 6 ans mais déjà la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Une souffrance qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Un garçon lui envoya une pierre. Celle-ci heurta le dos de la petite avec un bruit d'os cassé. Et Kayane hurla de douleur. Tout autour d'elle, des rires fusaient, ainsi que des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, tandis que la fillette s'écrasait contre terre, incapable de se relever. La pluie de pierres continuait à s'abattre sur elle, la blessant au visage, au dos, aux bras, aux jambes… jusqu'à ce que quelque chose les fasse s'arrêter.

: Eh vous, là-bas ! Arrêtez !

Les enfants, pour la plupart des filles, se retournèrent et aperçurent un adulte qui venait à leur rencontre. Avec une rapidité étonnante, ils se dispersèrent laissant la petite fille à terre. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement un œil et aperçut son « sauveur ». C'était un jeune homme, aux traits fins, aux yeux violet clair et aux cheveux dont la couleur allait entre le bleu-nuit et le noir ébène. Ses yeux semblaient fait de glace mais il s'agenouilla pour l'aide à se relever.

: Petite, ça va ?

Sa voix était douce et claire. Ce fut cette voix qui sortit la petite des ténèbres de la douleur.

Kayane : Ou…oui…merci…

: De rien, c'est naturel. Je me nomme Osamu, mais on me surnomme Sam. J'espère que tu pourras marcher, comme ça je pourrais t'emmener chez moi et t'aider à désinfecter les plaies que tu as sur les mains et le visage. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Kayane : Je m'appelle…Kayane Nihino…

Osamu : Alors viens Kayane.

La petite fille se releva et marcha d'un pas incertain avec Sam, qui la conduisit chez lui. Là, la mère du garçon accourut.

Mère : Sam ! Où était-tu passé ? Et qui est cette petite ?

Osamu : Mère, j'était allé me balader au parc….et j'ai rencontré Kayane. Elle est blessée, tu veux bien l'aider à se soigner un peu ?

Mère : Bien sûr, bien sûr…

La mère de Sam regarda Kayane avec inquiétude, une inquiétude qui s'amplifia véritablement quand elle vit toutes les blessures de la petite fille.

Mère : mais où as-tu eu tout cela ?

Kayane : Je…

La petite fille ne finit pas sa phrase. Un autre petit garçon venait d'entrer. Il avait de beaux yeux violets clairs, ainsi que des cheveux ébène. Il ne paraissait pas plus âgé qu'elle mais pourtant, quelque chose en lui donnait l'impression qu'il était bien plus mûr. Il la regarda et s'approcha.

: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mère ?

Mère : Ce n'est rien, Ken, c'est juste que Sam a rencontre….Kayane c'est ça ? Et qu'il l'a amenée pour que je l'aide à désinfecter ses blessures.

Ken : Laisse-moi faire.

Mère : Si…si tu veux.

La mère des deux garçons laissa le désinfectant qu'elle venait de prendre ainsi que le coton dans les mains de son plus jeune fils. Il entreprit avec dextérité de l'aider à désinfecter la plupart des petites plaies sur les bras et sur les jambes. Quand ce fut fini, il lui adressa un très joli sourire.

Ken : Voilà, c'est ! As-tu mal ?

Kayane : Oui, un…un peu mais ca ira. Je…je te remercie Ken…

Ken : C'est rien !

Tout redevint flou et un autre souvenir l'assaillit.

Tout autour d'elle était noir. Kayane elle-même portait une petite robe noire. Quelques mètres devant, il y avait Ken, sa mère et son père. Ils pleuraient. On était à l'enterrement de Sam, qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Kayane courut silencieusement vers Ken. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un pâle sourire, a peine visible sous les larmes qu'il versait.

Kayane : Pleure pas Ken-kun…Ca sert à rien…

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et continua à avancer avec le reste de la foule qui suivait le cercueil. Kayane resta là, derrière tout le monde, sans pleurs. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait été Ken auparavant. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se retourna brusquement et partit en courant, loin, loin de la tristesse et du noir. Loin du monde.

Et peu de temps après, la fillette prenait l'avion avec sa sœur et elles partaient vers l'Amérique. Mais, dans son cœur, jamais Kayane n'oublierai cette expression si triste de Ken.

SOUVENIRS - OFF-

Kayane pleurait. Les larmes chaudes et salées coulaient sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle sui n'avait jamais avoué à Kaen à quel point elle l'aimait, elle allait le lui prouver. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait au monde. Elle fit signe à son digimon de la suivre et ensemble elles partirent vers le château de Kotsono. Le dénouement approchait.

O.O.o.o.O.O

TK ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait abandonné et savait que Kari allait mal. Cela lui brisait le cœur et l'âme de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et de savoir que Ken lui, le pouvait, et le ferait. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon attendre leur retour.

O.OO.OO.O.OO.OO.O

Ken était arrivé dans la salle où Kari s'était évanouie au moment où Elvmamon briait le faible bouclier mental de Godesswomon. Son regard se posa sur Kari, et il se précipita vers elle. Il la releva en partie, et la regardait, pâle, maladive, faible et inconsciente. Son visage était incliné vers le sien, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux mauves. Il se pencha un peu plus, lentement, pour finalement sceller les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes en un court baiser volatile. Il releva son visage et contempla le visage de la dompteuse. Ce fut ce baiser qui déclencha le réveil de Kari et qui permit à Stingmon de se Freevoluer.

Ken : Stingmon…FREEVOLUTION !

Il y eut un éclair vert et doré et le corps de Stingmon changea. D'une sorte d'insecte il était devenu un magnifique guerrier. Son corps resplendissait tandis que son visage était caché. Il brandissait une magnifique épée en direction d'Elvamon, qui recula, apeuré. Stingmon était devenu Kamimon, le Dieu digimon. Et maintenant que Kari s'était réveillée, Godesswomon pouvait révéler ses pouvoirs de Déesse digimon. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux présent dans le combat, Kari et Ken s'étaient relevés et se tenaient, l'un contre l'autre, et un voile argenté couvrait leurs yeux, ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir admirer leurs nouveaux digimons. Tandis que Stingmon finissait de se transformer, Elvmamon avait lancé une attaque Flèche Spectrale en direction de Kari. Il était impossible d'intervenir car la vitesse de la flèche était trop grande. La flèche approchait vite du visage de Kari, et ne tarderait plus à le pénétrer de plein fouet. Kari avait fermé les yeux, attendant le douloureux choc. Mais il n'arriva pas. Quelqu'un s'était jeté entre Kari et la flèche. La flèche la transperça au niveau du cœur et elle tomba. Les yeux de Kayane croisèrent le regard de Ken durant une fraction de seconde. Elle murmura ses dernières paroles juste avant de toucher terre à tout jamais.

Kayane : Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Ken-kun…

Kari rouvrit les yeux et vit Kayane, sans vie, gisant à terre. Ken, lui était à coté d'elle. Il pleurait. C'était une des rares fois où Kari l'avait vu pleurer. Le jeune homme se releva, en colère, et remit son voile en place. Et, tous les deux, d'un même mouvement, ordonnèrent à leurs digimons de finir ce combat sans but.

Ken & Kari : DIGI DIEUX, ATTAQUE ARMAGEDDON !

D'un commun accord, Godesswomon et Kamimon lancèrent une seule et même attaque : Kamimon attaqua de toutes ses forces Elvmamon avec son épée, tandis que Godesswomon amplifiait à son maximum la puissance de son ami Kamimon. L'attaque fut brève, et Elvamon mourut définitivement. Kotsono disparut et Kari et Ken se retrouvèrent dans le parc, non loin de l'université où étudiait Kari. Godesswomon et Kamimon étaient redevenus des digimons normaux. Et le soleil se couchait. Autour d'eux, les cerisiers en fleurs paraissaient danser joyeusement. Les voiles des deux visages avaient disparu et, doucement, Ken et Kari échangèrent un tendre et long baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

THE END

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

**Si vous ne comprenez pas le titre de l'histoire (qui est, je le rappelle, « Les fruits de la passion ») il suffira de demander, je serai ravie de vous l'expliquer en détails.**

Réponse aux reviews :

Orphen Shindou- Merci pour les voeux d'anniversaire. Voila une partie du passé de Kayane, et la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ca te plaira toujours!

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Miriel, cela m'étonne...enfin!

Allez, des rewiews :D

Bon, je sais, ça a été long….ca vous a plu, au moins !


End file.
